victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
André Harris
'André Jackson Harris '(born January 8, 1994) is the musically talented best friend of Tori Vega. He is portrayed by Leon Thomas. Characteristics André is the guy everybody likes. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in "Jade Dumps Beck," he told Robbie how to review Trina's play; and also, when he suggested Tori make a song as a present for Trina's birthday. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented song writer, having written every song Tori has sung (Make It Shine, You're the Reason, Finally Falling, and ,Tell Me that You Love Me). It's been implied that André is well-built and strong. It is revealed in "Wi-Fi in the Sky" that he comes up with the (not so funny) jokes. Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega Tori and André became friends when Trina and he were partnered up for the talent showcase, and Tori watches them rehearse. He was the one who said Tori should take Trina's place after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollywood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations. It has been predicted by many fans that they will be couple in the end. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega Trina was André's partner in the annual show case. She often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show). André seems very tolerant of this.In Cat's New Boyfriend Trina gets him to use the fishes, for foot-smoothing. In the end of that episdoe, they both(Along with Jade,Beck, and Robbie ended up in the hospital due to the fish's posion. (See: Trandré) Beck Oliver Beck and André seem to be in good terms at the start of the show. As the series progresses, they show a solid friendship. On TheSlap, one of his posts says that André is coming over for grilled hamburgers and that there "Couldn't be a better Friday." Showing they are good friends. Jade West They don't seem to be exactly friends, but as the series progress, they seem to be on good terms. Cat Valentine André seems to maintain a good friendship with Cat, but sometimes becomes amused or confused by the random statements she makes. At times, he will even ignore them, just on the basis of her being herself, he also called her 'Little Red' because of her hair color. see: Candré Robbie Shapiro and Rex Powers Robbie seems to be André's best guy friend. He is often the person Robbie goes to for advice in a situation. He has helped Robbie escape from various situations, such as in "Jade Dumps Beck" when Trina threatens Robbie to write a good review on her play, but Robbie doesn't want to lie. André suggests that he review it as a comedy. He told them to be cool once Tori felt unspecial in Pilot. Trivia *André is the only main character, excluding Rex, who hasn't kissed anyone on-screen. *Screen name is AndreH. *André unsuccessfully attempted to hit on a girl in "Beck's Big Break". *André is the only character on the show who has shared a strong passion for instruments. Photo Gallery dterb.jpg Cat and her sky store catalog.jpg Cat enjoyin her fake snow.jpg TandreBigShowcase.jpg Tori+andre.jpg kj8i.jpg Andre.jpg Andre.jpeg Tandre3.jpg Tandre.png Tandre4.jpg Coffeenums.jpg Ketchup.jpg Victorious-season-1-24.jpg Candre2.jpg Candre1.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg imagesCANNLD2E.jpg imagesCAO6AUYF.jpg Category:Characters Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Males Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Images Category:Actors Category:Actor Images